The Unkown Children
by Bookworm694
Summary: Harry and his sister Gab are sent to the Dursleys while their brother Chris is treated like the bloody king of England. Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter, J.K. Rowling does.
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown Children

-Preface-

"Push, Mrs. Potter! Push!" The matron told young Lily Potter. Lily was giving birth to her triplets in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter you gave birth to two healthy baby boys and one beautiful baby girl. Think of names while I go fetch Mr. Potter." The matron said smiling at Lily.

"Lily-flower, we did well. So I was thinking Harrison James for one of the boys and Christopher Matthew for the other boy?" James Potter asked his with Lily.

"Yes, Jamie that would be perfect then how about Gabriella Lily for the girl?" Lily asked James.

"Perfect, Now which boy was born first, second and was Gabriella born third?" James asked the matron.

"This boy was born first and this one was born second and yes Gabriella was born third." The matron said while pointing to the children.

"Good, the first born Harrison will have Sirius and Professor McGonagall for his godparents, Christopher will have Remus and Alice Longbottom and Gabriella will have Sirius and Professor McGonagall for her godparents." James said smiling as Professor Dumbledore came into the room.

"Hello, James and Lily; so what will the children's names be?" Albus asked.

"Professor, Harrison James right here, then Christopher Matthew in James' arms and Gabriella Lily for the pretty girl in Sirius' arms." Lily said smiling at her ex-professor.

"Well, Congratulations James and Lily and have a wonderful night. See you all tomorrow." Professor Dumbledore said as he handed James the birth certificates of the three.

"Goodbye Professor." James said as he Dumbledore left.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter and Mr. Black I will be seeing you tomorrow to pick up Lily and the children. Until then Good Day" The matron said as she started to shoo James and Sirius out of the room for Lily and the children to rest.

"Goodbye Lily-flower, Goodbye Harrison, Christopher and Gabriella." James and Sirius said as they left the room.

-15 Month Later-

"Lily, take the children and go! It's him! Go Run! I'll hold him off!" James yelled

"Stupefy!" Voldemort yelled with his wand pointing at James. James dropped to the floor but he wasn't dead. Voldemort walked upstairs to find Lily Potter in front of her three children while begging for him to take her life instead of her children's.

"Please, take me instead of my children. Please! Have mercy... Not my children!" Lily Potter pleaded.

"Stand aside foolish girl! Stand Aside!" Voldemort yelled before he shot the stupefy spell at her too. She dropped just like James before her but like James, she wasn't dead either.

Voldemort turned to the crib to see all three of her children in the crib. He hadn't known which boy was the chosen one so he shot the lime green unforgivable to the smallest which happened to be the eldest and Harrison but just as the spell flew towards Harrison his sister Gabriella tried to move him but fortunately the spell rebounded on both of them but as the unforgivable did rebound off of them Voldemort flew to the window and caused a piece of the glass to cut Christopher.

Both Gabriella and Harrison had lighting bolts on their fore heads but when their parents became in Christopher was the one that was still awake while his siblings where tired from the blast. Then Dumbledore claimed Christopher was the Chosen One and they sent Gabriella and Harrison to their Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's.

From their on they lived horrible lives until their eleventh birthday when they were told the real truth.


	2. Chapter 2

-Eleven yrs. Later-

Life with the Dursley's defiantly was a picnic like they thought or a fairy tale. No it had been torture, sadness and anger. Every time, Vernon even came close to hitting Gabriella, Harry got in the way just make sure his sister stayed fine. It had turned Harry darker then intended. He couldn't wait till they grew older so then he could hurt Vernon for all the times he hurt him.

"BOY! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?" Vernon Dursley yelled upstairs on the day of Harry and Gabriella's eleventh birthday.

"IN THE CUPOBARD WHERE IT SHOULD BE!" Harry yelled as an owl flew into his and his sister's room. They had shared the room ever since they had been moved here.

"Harry, look" Gabriella said pointing to the owl. He picked up the envelope and read it out loud:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorceror, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Harrison Potter and Ms. Gabriella Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find in closed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins no later then September 1. We await your owl no later then July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall,_

Deputy Headmistress

"Cool, Harry reply so then they know that we're going to accept." Gabriella told Harry.

She was always up for adventure. Unfortunately, Gabriella had been held back by the Dursley's in kindergarten and she was really smart. She was allowed to be smarter then Dudley because she was a year below but Harry was never allowed to be.

"Whatever you say, little sister" Harry said smiling at her.

She was his world to him and he was her world. Harry worked hard for his sister not to. Aunt Petunia had always been nicer to Gabriella because she was a girl and Aunt Petunia had always wanted a daughter. So Harry started to write on a new piece of paper:

Dear Minerva McGonagall,

We, Harrison and Gabriella accept your offer but the thing is we don't know a thing about Hogwarts or where to get our school supplies.

Sincerely,

_Harrison Potter and Gabriella Potter_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hello?" Petunia Dursley asked as she answered the door.

"Hello, I am one of the professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall and I'm here for Harrison and Gabriella Potter?" Professor McGonagall stated.

"Potter and other Potter get in here!" Petunia called for her niece and nephew to come into the room.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" They asked at the same time. Harrison was a tall child for his age along with his sister Gabriella but he also looked almost exactly like James with Lily's eyes though. Gabriella was a very beautiful girl with her mother's looks and her father's eyes. They were almost exact replicas of their parents.

"Somebody is here to talk to you." With that Petunia Dursley left the room for them to talk.

"Hello, I'm Gabriella. Who are you?" Gabriella said with a sweet voice.

"I am Professor McGonagall; I'm taking the two of you back to your parents, their waiting at their manor." She said frowning.

She didn't know how the potters could just give up two of their children to train the other one. It was parental abuse in her opinion.

"Thank you, Professor. We'll just go get our things and be right back down." Harrison said before leaving for upstairs. He then came back down with his backpack and Gabriella's backpack.

"Thank you, Harry" Gabriella said as he handed her the backpack.

"Well, are you two ready?" Professor McGonagall asked as they stepped out of the house.

"Yes" Gabriella answered for the both of them.

"Okay, hold on to my hand and don't let go until I say so" Professor McGonagall said to them. A few seconds later they were at the front door of Potter Manor.

"Hello, Minerva thank you for going and getting them." James said to her as he ushered the children inside the house along with his old professor.

"It was all I could do but just remember they need to go to Diagon Alley for their things for Hogwarts soon. Tell, Lily I said Hello." With that she had left with a quick turn.

"You two will stay out of your brother's way. If I find out you were in his way you will have to face me. Am I clear?" James threatened his own children.

"Yes, sir but why would we get in our pathetic brothers way?" Harrison asked with a smirk.

Harrison hated James right now because he was the reason they were sent away to that awful place to live for the past ten yrs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Harrison and Gabriella Potter" James yelled.

"Yes, Father?" Harrison replied.

"Why is your brother Chris complaining that the two of you are being mean to each other?" James asked.

"Maybe, it's because he is a wimp or can't take a simple joke?" Harrison stated smirking. Gabriella stayed quiet knowing that Harrison was going to get hit but as soon as James raised his arm, he slapped her across the face.

"The next time you lie to me, Harrison; I will hit her harder, is that clear?" James questioned with his arm ready. Gabriella was silently weeping on the floor. "Get up you silly little girl."

"I don't know why he's complaining all we did was walk into our room getting a book for Gabriella too read." Harrison said frowning.

Chris had spent the last week telling their father that they were doing horrible things to him.

"Fine, you're off the hook but you won't get lucky next time." James stated as he looked at Gabriella on the floor and laughed.

Lily walked in at that moment and ran up hugging her daughter while looking at her husband.

"What have you done to my little Gabriella?" Lily asked brushing Gabriella's hair and shhing her silently.

"Harrison was getting lippy with me so I smacked her." James looked down at Lily.

"You slapped her because of Harrison; any sensible person would slap the one that did lip back not the innocent little girl. Come along, Gabriella and I'll get Iris to get you some ice for it. Harrison, I want you in the parlor and when I'm done with your sister I'll be in with her okay?" Lily looked at her first born son smiling.

"Yes, mother" Harrison said walking out of the room towards the parlor.

"James, I want you to go and pick up Christopher from his friend Ron Weasley's house; and don't bother Harrison because if I hear you did, you will face me and you know you don't want to." Lily walked out with Gabriella towards the kitchen.

"Yes, my dear Lily" James commented while leaving the house.

"Awe, Gabriella I am so sorry about your father. He's just so obsessed with your brother. It's getting hard for even me to get attention from him. Now, IRIS!" Lily called out.

"Mistress Lily called?" Iris appeared, scaring Gabriella a little.

"Yes, can you please get me some ice for my dear daughter Gabriella?" Lily asked Iris.

"Yes, Mistress Lily. Iris can receive the ice for Miss Gabriella." Iris disappeared then reappeared in a few minutes. "Here is your ice for Miss Gabriella."

"Thank you, Iris. You may go now." Lily smiled at the house elf. "She was your present when you were born from your Grandma Hanna. We named her for you but then your father made me send you guys away. Well, let's get going to the parlor."

"Thank you, Mother." Gabriella smiled for the first time in front of her mom.

"Your welcome, my little girl" Lily said as they arrived in the parlor. "Now, Harrison and Gabriella I need to tell you to something. Your father and I aren't working out anymore, we've decided to get a wizards divorce. Now, it's not like your normal muggle divorce, it is actually very complicated. Since we have children, you are able to choose who you would like to live with. I would assume you chose me over him. Christopher will probably choose him. Now, since that's taken care of. I'd like to tell you that I for one do not assume that Christopher is the chosen one. I believe that you two are because why would Christopher have been awake with a cut while we were unable to wake you two for three days. Your father thinks I am wrong, so he told Dumbledore that I had a concussion and was still woozy and that we should send you two off to my dear sister. I tried later on but James stopped me ever time I went to go see Dumbledore. He is the reason Christopher is the way he is."

"Wow, I guess that explains a few questions I had." Harrison stated looking away.

"Thanks for telling us the truth Mother." Gabriella smiled at her.

"Your welcome Gabriella, also you can call me Mom, Mother is too formal." Lily smiled at her baby girl. "So, where has your father put the two of you?"

(A/N: Lily had been gone for the past week away with old friends and did not know her children had come home until last night.)

"He put us upstairs in this small room." Harrison said looking at Lily.

"Show me please?" Lily asked frowning. They led her upstairs and into the smallest room in the house. The room they had talked about getting rid of. The room barely held enough room for the two beds in there, and a dresser. "No, no this will not do. Grab your things and come with me."

"Okay" They said in union.

"Now, this is Harrison's room." Lily opened the door to a large room with a double bed, large bookcase with tons of books, a desk, dresser, walk in closet and a bathroom attached to it. "You may decorate it any way you would like Harrison."

"Thank you, Mom." Harrison smiled for what Gabriella thought was the first time in forever.

"Your welcome, and Gabriella this is your room." Lily opened the next door and it revealed an even bigger room with a canopy bed, a vanity set, large bookcase with books, desk, dresser, walk in closet and connected to the bathroom she shares with her brother.

"I love it" Gabriella hugged Lily.

"I'm glad you love it, you may also decorate it any way you would like. Now, your father and I are just down the hall and Christopher is across the hall from Harrison. I'll be in the parlor if anyone needs me." Lily smiled down at her daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

This story is based in the 21st Century… just saying

-Bookworm694

"What are you going to do to your room?" Gabriella asked her brother.

"I plan on doing this…" Harrison answered while waving his hands and his room was colored a dark green, with silver and black accents. He had turned the carpet into a black and the walls dark green. The double bed was covered in a green quilt with a snake on it. The desk, dresser and book shelf turned a black wood.

"I like it" Gabriella smiled at her twin.

"Good, well let's go do something to your room." Harrison stated while walking through the bathroom to his sisters room. "Now what are you going to do to your room?"

"Watch and learn older brother" Gabriella smirked and with a wave of her right hand the room transformed into a mixture of white and dark purple. She turned the carpet white and the walls a dark purple. Her canopy bed was purple with white wood. The desk, dresser and book shelf were also white wood.

"The perfect girly room, for the perfect girly girl" Her brother chuckled.

"Very funny, at least I have some sense not to turn my room into something James will kill me for." Gabriella smirked at her brother.

"Well I like your room the way it is." Her brother smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh I forgot something, too. Darn" She waved her left hand and the room expanded a little more to fit an art studio into the one corner.

"Yes, you mustn't forget your art stuff." Harrison sarcastically said.

"Well, at least I have artistic ability." She joked.

"What? You don't think I have artistic ability, come with me my dear sister." Harrison dragged her downstairs to the living room. They found a grand piano in there and he went to go sit down in front of it. "Listen and learn my dear little sister."

"Fine" She whispered.

He started to play the song _Breakaway by: Kelly Clarkson_

"Ohh, Harry" Gabriella cried out as she ran to give her brother a hug. "I never knew you could play the piano?"

"I learned in music class, I stayed after during lunch and Mrs. Kutler taught me. She said I was a natural." Harry explained frowning.

"Harry that was amazing" Lily whispered on the verge of tears.

"Thank you, mom" Harry sadly smiled at her.

"We will get the elves to put a piano into your room for you." Lily smiled sadly back at her baby boy.

"Thank you again, mom" Harry whispered. He'd never told his sister about his piano abilities.

"Lily flower, our boy Christopher is home." James yelled as they walked through the front door.

"We're in the living room, James" Lily yelled back.

"Um, Mother what are they doing down here?" Christopher snared.

"Their talking with me, Christopher they are your brother and sister. And might I remind you one is older than you." Lily explained while glaring at James. How could he have let their son grow up to be this cruel? "We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up your school things so I think it best if we have supper and then head off to bed early, all of us."

"But mother, me and dad were going to go play quidditch." Christopher whined to his mother. "It's not like their going to listen to you either."

"CHRISTOPHER MATTHEW POTTER, you listen to me right now! These are your siblings and no matter what your idiotic father thinks or says you are to eat supper and go to bed early. Got it?" Lily yelled at her son. She was always a very calm person but her son had just pushed her over the edge.

"Yes, mother." Christopher whispered.

"Lily flower?" James pleaded.

"No and besides I think it best that you go stay with Sirius for awhile. You're kicked out of Evans Manor." Lily said quickly.

"Like you could kick me out? This may be Evans Manor but I am Lord Potter and I have more control than you." James smirked thinking he out smarted her.

"Really" Lily smiled sweetly then with a wave of her hand James was pushed out the door and into the street in front of the Manor.

"If dad goes, than I go too." Christopher frowned.

"Then you can go too." Lily said and with a wave of her hand the same happened to Christopher.

"Wow nice job mom." Gabriella smiled at her mom.

"Yeah, I was beginning to think it was time Lady Ravenclaw took back her power." Lily quietly said.

"Lady Ravenclaw?" Harry asked her quickly.

"Oh, I forgot you two know nothing about Hogwarts. Well, four people founded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. I am the last known magical descendent from Rowena Ravenclaw. James was descendent from Godric Gryffindor and I believe what happened that night, you two are also connected to Salazar Slytherin." Lily explained quietly as they walked to the dinning room.

"Oh, is that why I have a pull towards Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"What you mean by that?" Lily asked slowly.

"I have a feeling like I want to be in Slytherin, wait no, I feel like I have to be in Slytherin." Harry said.

"Yes, just like that. I don't care what house you make it into. I had friends in every house when I was at Hogwarts." Lily smiled.

"Really, like who?" Gabriella asked as she sat down at the table.

"Well, my best friends Severus Snape, Alice Jones and Katherin Entwhistle were all in different houses from me. Severus was in Slytherin, Alice was in Ravenclaw and Katherin was in Hufflepuff. Alice and Katherin both have children around your ages and Severus will be your Potions Professor at Hogwarts.

"So that is why I think it doesn't matter what house you're in as long as you give it your all." Lily explained smiling. "I think I shall give Katherin and a ring. I think her son Cedric is a third year this year. Ohh, also you go to Hogwarts for seven years. In your fifth year you take your O.W.L's and in your sixth and seventh years you take your N.E.W.T's."

"That sounds cool, so when are we leaving for Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"I think we're going to leave around nine in the morning, we have lots to do there tomorrow. We also have to go into London and get you kids some proper clothes. Is that okay with you two?" Lily smiled.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Harry smiled back at his mom.

"So let's go watch some television or we could turn in early?" Lily asked.

"Let's watch television." Gabriella said before taking off for the living room.

"Okay, slow down there Gab" Harry called after his sister.

"Now, let's see what else is there about wizarding world to learn?" Lily rambled on. "Ah, well you probably don't know that we have a sport called Quidditch it's quite popular. I'm sure if I talk to Katie her son Cedric could teach you two about it.

"Then there is some games we have like Gobstones, it's this game where the playing pieces spit a disgusting fluid at the players when they lose. We have a game of chess, it's enchanted so the playing pieces are "alive" and can talk, so when you play it it's like directing troops in a battle. And then there is Exploding Snap, it's a card game in which the cards may blow up at any time. Make sense at all?"

"I want to try playing quidditch." Harry smiled.

"I want to try to play wizards chess." Gab quietly said.

"Well, I think there's a chess set in the library somewhere and if we can't find it then we'll have to get one tomorrow at Diagon Alley. Now I think it's time for bed." Lily said as the kids groaned.

"But we're learning so much." Gab said.

"Yes, and you still have much to learn, I'll try and explain some more tomorrow. Also, don't forget we're getting your wands tomorrow so I can teach you some spells before you go off to Hogwarts." Lily smiled at her two children before sending them off to bed.

"Wakey, Wakey Harry." Gab jumped on to her brother's bed.

"I'm awake!" He yelled as he got up out of bed.

"Good because we have an hour to get ready and go to Diagon Alley." Gab smiled at him before leaving the room. Nearly an hour later the three of them were standing by the fire place in the living room.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked yawning.

"We're going to go in the three of us, and I want you two to hold on tightly to me, then I'm going to throw the floo power down and yell out Diagon Alley." Lily explained. "You ready?"

"Yep" Gab said excitedly.

"I guess" Harry said frowning.

"Okay come with me then, on the count of three okay? One… Two… Three DIAGON ALLEY" Lily shouted out.

"Wow that was so much fun." Gab smiled.

"I knew you would like it, so what all do we need to get?" Lily asked her children.

"It says:

Uniform

**First-Year students will require:**

3 sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all clothing shall have name tags

Course Books

**All students should have a copy of the following books:**

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by: Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by: Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by: Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by: Emeric Switch

1000 Magical Herbs & Fungi by: Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by: Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them by: Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection by: Quentin Trimble

Other Equipments

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, a cat or a toad.

**Parents are reminded that FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE THEIR OWN BROOMS.**

Can we get all these things here, mom?" Harry asked quietly.

"If we go to the right stores; let's go Madame Malkin's first for your uniforms." Lily smiled to her children.

"Hello, Lily are you in need of something?" Madame Malkin asked her.

"Yes, I am in fact, my two children need their uniforms for Hogwarts and some new robes to wear please." Lily asked kindly.

"Anything for you my dear, so you two can step up here while I get your measurements." Madame Malkin told Gab and Harry.

"Hello," said a boy with blonde hair standing between Gab and Harry. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Harry said quietly.

"Yep" Gab cheerfully smiled.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry started to think this boy was like Dudley. Gab thought he was intriguing but selfish and lonely.

"Have either of you got a broom?" the boy went on.

"Not yet" Harry piped up at the thought of brooms.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"Not yet" Harry said again.

"I do- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"

"I'm hoping for Slytherin." Harry smiled slightly.

"I'm hoping for Ravenclaw." Gab frowned a little bit.

"Well, I guess nobody really knows until we get there right? I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave wouldn't you?"

"Not really, if your in Hufflepuff it means your loyal and value friendship. A very wise woman told me before that it doesn't matter what house you're in just how hard you work at it." Gab smiled while looking at Lily.

"Well, that is very wise." A voice came from behind Lily.

"Father" the boy said.

"Draco and you might be?" the boy's father asked them.

"Harrison and-" Harry said.

"Gabriella Potter" Gab finished.

"Lucius Malfoy, how are you and Nacarissa doing?" Lily smiled up at the man.

"I am fine, thank you for asking Lily. How are James and your other son Christopher?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I don't know for sure right now. I kicked James out yesterday night and Christopher went with him. Now it's just Harry, Gab and me." Lily said quietly.

"Well, you're always welcome at Malfoy Manor. It was nice seeing you again Lily, and it was nice to meet you Harrison and Gabriella." Lucius smiled before nodding at Draco.

"It was nice to meet you, too Mister Malfoy." The twins said in unison.

"Bye Harrison and Gabriella, see you at Hogwarts." Draco said to them astonished.

"Bye Draco, see you at Hogwarts." The twins said again in unison.

"I have some questions, what colors do you wish your robes to be? I have blue, red, green, black, purple and pink. So Ms. Potter which colors would you like your robes to be?" Madame Malkin asked Gab.

"I would like black, purple and pink please Madame Malkin." Gab replied.

"Mister Potter?" Madame Malkin asked Harry.

"I would like black, green and blue please." Harry answered.

"Well, they'll be done by noon today." Madame Malkin smiled at Lily. "Also, that will be 24 Galleons today."

"Thank you, we'll be back to get them. Come along; let's go to Flourish & Blotts to get you guys some books." Lily said while handing Madame Malkin the money.

"Can I get a few more books than what we need for school; perhaps one on magical artists?" Gab asked quietly.

"Sure, darling; don't forget we're going to get you our birthday presents today. I figured you could each pick out a pet, how does that sound?" Lily smiled down at her children.

"I would like an owl, please?" Harry said while they walked into Flourish & Blotts.

"And I want a kitten." Gab smiled back to her mum.

"Perfect; do you have the books that first years need, sir?" Lily asked the store keeper.

"Yes, I sure do ma'am" The man smiled.

"I would like two sets then please." Lily smiled back. "Also, do you have any books on magical artists?"

"Yes, ma'am their over in that corner, now let me just go get those books for you." The man said turning around and going into the back room.

"You can go look, Gab." Lily told Gab.

"Her you are, ma'am. That will be 30 Galleons for these books. Can I help you with anything else?" The man asked.

"Gab did you find a book you like?" Lily called out to Gab.

"Yes, mum this one please?" Gab asked for while putting the book on the table.

"32 Galleons and 5 Knuts please?" The shop keeper said.

"Thank you, sir." Lily said while handing the man the money. "Let's go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and get you Harry a broom."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yep, that's another birthday present though, which means Gab you can get anything else you would like today, too." Lily smiled while going into the store.

"Hello, Miss how may I help you?" The shop keeper asked.

"Hello, Sir and I'm looking for a good racing broom for my son here." Lily explained.

"Well, we have the Cleansweep Eleven, or the Comet Two Sixty?" The shop keeper asked.

"What about the one in the store window?" Lily asked.

"Well that ma'am is a Nimbus 2000 and it's brand new." The shop keeper explained.

"Harry, which broom do you want?" Lily asked him, already knowing his answer.

"If it's okay, I would like the Nimbus 2000, mum?" Harry asked smiling slightly.

"It is okay, I would like one of the Nimbus 2000's please?" Lily smiled at the man.

"That will be 1000 Galleons?" The man asked for.

"Can you charge it to my Gringotts account?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Miss just fill out this slip please?" The man answered. Lily quickly filled the slip out and it flew out of the shop towards Gringotts.

"Thank you, sir," Lily said as the shop keeper brought out the broom for Harry. Lily shrunk it and stuck it in her pocket. "Time to go to the magical menagerie, and then off to Eeylops Owl Emporium for your animals."

"Hello, Lily" The owner of Magical Menagerie smiled at Lily.

"Hello, Faith" Lily smiled back. "It's nice to see you again. These are my children Harrison and Gabriella."

"Hello, Harrison and Gabriella, how may I help you Lily?" Faith asked her.

"Gabriella has come to pick out a kitten." Lily replied.

"We have some kittens back here." Faith said leading them back to a large cat area. "These are the girl kittens and on the other side of the box are all the boy kittens."

"Ohh, mum look at the cute little black kitten, can I have this one please?" Gab asked picking up the little kitten.

"It is really cute, I suppose Gab." Lily smiled as her daughter held the kitten.

"Here are some more things you'll need for raising the cat." Faith said while bringing out a litter box, a bag of self-refilling cat food, two small bowls and a cat carrying case.

"Do you have any collars?" Gab asked smiling down at the kitten.

"Over here." Faith said leading them to the wall with collars on them. Gab picked out a purple one.

"That will be everything, thank you Faith." Lily smiled at her.

"Your welcome and it will be 29 Galleons for everything." Faith smiled back as Lily handed over the money.

"Let's go pick out an owl, now please mum?" Harry impatiently asked.

"Yep, let's go." Lily answered before leading them into the owl place.

"Oh, I like this owl." Harry said pointing to a snow white owl.

"Then I'll get it for you." Lily said while walking over to the register. "Miss, I would like the snow white owl right over there, please?"

"Very well, it is 15 Galleons and 20 if you purchase two packs of owl nuts." The shop keeper said.

"I'll take the owl and two packs of owl nuts, so here are 20 Galleons." Lily said handing over the money and going to get two packs and getting the owl.

"Thank you mum" Harry said as they left.

"Yep, now let's go to Ollivander's to get your wands." Lily said leading them to the shop.

"Ah, Harry and Gabriella, I've been waiting for you to come and get your wands. Lily, my dear how is your wand doing?" Mr. Ollivander asked Lily.

"It's doing quite well." Lily smiled a little bit. She cherished her wand, it gave her power.

"Okay, Mister Potter which is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Err- well, I'm right-handed," Harry said.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

"Miss Potter which is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"I'm right-handed too." Gab answered.

"Hold out your arm, too please?" He did the same to her arm too. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magical substances, Mr. Potter and Ms. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one; Beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander said.

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches, quite whippy, give it a try." Mr. Ollivander smiled.

Harry tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. Several wands later and Mr. Ollivander brought out one that he thought was 'Curious'

"Tricky customer, eh; not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere Mr. Potter. I wonder- here try this it's an unusual combination- holly and phoenix feathers, eleven inches, nice and supple." Mr. Ollivander said.

Harry took the wand and waved it, he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls.

Lily smiled and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious."

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry," Harry asked, "But _what's_ curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand, and it so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather- just one other; it is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- gave your brother his scar." Mr. Ollivander said frowning.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches, yew, curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember that Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said.

"Now Ms. Potter, try this wand ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy, go ahead give it a try."

Gab tried but as soon as she raised her arm, Mr. Ollivander took the wand away.

"Oak, seven inches, rather bendy" Mr. Ollivander said. He then snatched it back, "mahogany wand, and nine inches, pliable, good for transfiguration, like your father's wand. No, no."

Gab kept trying wands until Mr. Ollivander went to the top shelf in his back room and brought out a wand.

"Willow, eight inches, unicorn hair, quite feminine" Mr. Ollivander said while handing her the wand.

She unlike her brother produced an array of colors, including her favorite purple.

"Brava, Miss Potter it seems this wand has chosen you. It's rather good for charms, like your mother Lily's." Mr. Ollivander smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander" Gab smiled back at him.

"You are quite welcome, that will be 14 Galleons Lily." Mr. Ollivander said as he wrapped up Gabriella's wand.

"Here you are, Mr. Ollivander and thank you again for the wands." Lily said as she handed over the money.

"You are absolutely welcome, Lily." Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"Come along, children we got much left to do." Lily said ushering the children out of the shop. "You two need trunks for Hogwarts. Let's go look at this shop."

"Welcome, Hogwarts trunks, ma'am?" The keeper asked.

"Yes, please, two." Lily said.

"We have some new ones in, they can be charmed to look however the owner wishes them to look like, they'll have their initials on them and after they are sorted they are to show the house badge. It has four compartments, one for clothes, one for books and the other for school supplies. It also has a compartment to hold a broom stick." The shop keeper said pointing to two brown trunks standing by the register.

"I'll take two of them please." Lily said quickly.

"That will be a 100 Galleons." The keeper said while shrinking the trunks for her.

"Thank you" Lily said taking the shrunken trunks. "There's one place left to go to."

"Where?" Gab asked.

"The Cauldron shop, we need to get you two your phials, scales and cauldrons." Lily smiled down at them. "Then we're going into muggle London to shop at the regular stores."

"What for, mum" Harry asked.

"You need to have regular clothes too, not just wizard's robes all the time." Lily said.

"Hogwarts, miss?" The store owner asked.

"Yes, two phials, scales and cauldrons, please" Lily answered.

"Here you are, miss." The store owner said handing everything over. Lily paid then left with the children.

"We need to make a quick trip home first. Come along, we're going by floo again." Lily said walking towards the fire place. "Ready, hang on. Evans Manor! Ah, just set everything down right here."

"Where's my broom, mum?" Harry asked.

"Right here, I'll call up Katie tomorrow and see if Cedric can tell you all about Quidditch. Now let's go get in the car, we can't go to London without a car." Lily said walking outside. There they found a red mini-van. "Well what are you waiting for, get in and nobody gets shot gun."

"Okay mum" They said in unison.

Nearly and hour later and they were in the outskirts of London. Lily had gotten the kids a lot of muggle clothes to wear when they lounged around at Hogwarts and at home. She also got Gab some more art supplies. She had gotten Harry a portable piano so he can still practice at Hogwarts.

"Well, I've head fun with the both of you over this summer holiday, and don't forget to do your homework at Hogwarts and it doesn't matter what house you make it in, I will still love you. Bye Gab, Bye Harry." Lily smiled at her children.

They had changed over the past month; Harry was leaning towards being a wonderful quidditch player and a magnificent pianist, Gab had been working on her drawings and was improving well. She had just finished a painting of her mother just the other night. It had turned out well. They had not also known that Lily was going to start teaching at Hogwarts this year. She was going to be assisting Professor Flitwick in Charms this year.

"Bye mum, we love you, too." They said in unison as they boarded the train. Neville Longbottom was right behind them as was Cedric Diggory.

Cedric and Harry had grown closer after Cedric taught Harry how to play quidditch. Another friend was closely talking to Gab, a girl that they had met in London a few weeks ago. Her name was Hermione Granger. She had been excited to go to Hogwarts that year, seeming's how she was a muggle-born student and knew nothing about Hogwarts.

A few hours later they were in the steps in front of Professor McGonagall listening to her speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left year, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall said. "Please wait quietly."

"Oh, look so the rumors on the train are true, Christopher Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco said sneering at Potter.

"Yeah, what's it to you Malfoy." The red-headed boy next to Potter asked.

"Stuff it, Weasley, Potter you'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there?" Draco held his hand out to Potter for him to shake.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, Malfoy." Potter sneered at him.

With a cough everybody turned towards Professor McGonagall.

"We're ready for you, now please form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

She led them into the Great Hall and Gab along with Harry were astonished by it. It was magnificent to them, and also beautiful. At the front there was a stool with a hat sitting on it. When all the first years got to the front, the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_The daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hand (though I have none0_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and became quite still again.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Abbot, Hannah"

A girl with blonde pigtails walked forward. "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Black, Haliegh"

A girl with long wavy black hair and silver eyes walked forward. "RAVENCLAW"

"Bones, Susan"

A girl with long wavy red hair and green eyes walked forward. "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry"

A scrawny boy with dark brown hair walked forward and Ravenclaw gained another student.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes; another one for Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavender"

A sweet blonde haired girl walked up and sat down. "GRYFFINDOR"

"Corner, Michael"

A tall boy with black hair walked forward. "RAVENCLAW"

The two waited to hear Hermione's name.

"Granger, Hermione"

Their friend with bushy hair walked forward and surprisingly was sorted into. "SLYTHERIN"

"Greengrass, Daphne"

A pretty blonde haired girl walked forward. "SLYTHERIN"

The twins zoned out until they heard an interesting name.

"Linkin, Elizabeth"

A girl with raven hair walked forward. "SLYTHERIN"

"Linkin, Alexandra"

A girl with blonde hair walked forward. "RAVENCLAW"

"Longbottom, Neville"

Neville walked forward with a scared look on his face. "RAVENCLAW" He was so astonished that he ran off with the Sorting hat still on his head. The twins zoned out again.

"Perks, Sally-Anne"

A girl with short blonde hair walked forward. "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Potter, Harrison"

Harry walked up and sat on the stool, as soon as the hat touched his head it said, "SLYTHERIN"

"Potter, Christopher"

Nobody made a sound as the supposed Boy-Who-Lived walked up to the stool. He glared at his little sister. Then when the Sorting Hat touched his head it yelled out. "HUFFLEPUFF" There could be a few laughed heard throughout the Great Hall until…

"Potter, Gabriella"

Gab walked up with her head held high. She was not intimidated by the professors and her fellow students. "SLYTHERIN" She walked over to the Slytherin table that had erupted in applause they gained two out of the three Potter triplets. What a great advantage.

"Skeeter, McKenzie"

A girl with blonde hair walked forward. "GRYFFINDOR"

"Smith, Ja'dore"

A girl with strawberry-blonde hair walked forward. "RAVENCLAW"

"Thomas, Dean"

An African-American boy, that was even taller than Ronald Weasley walked forward. "GRYFFINDOR"

"Turnpin, Lisa"

A girl with red hair and brown eyes walked forward. "RAVENCLAW"

"Weasley, Ronald"

The red head walked forward to only be placed in the same house has his best friend. "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Wood, Myah"

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked forward. "RAVENCLAW"

"Zabini, Blaise"

A tan Italian looking boy walked forward. "SLYTHERIN"

"Zabini, Concetta"

A girl that looked to be his twin walked forward. "RAVENCLAW"

"Zolem, Jacob"

A boy with sandy brown hair walked forward. "GRYFFINDOR"

"Zomea, Letha"

A girl with crazy pink hair walked forward. "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Zonem, Harmony"

A girl with long blonde hair walked forward. "GRYFFINDOR"

"Zonem, Heather"

Another girl with long blonde hair walked forward. "GRYFFINDOR"

"Zonem, Taylor"

A girl with long black hair walked forward. "RAVENCLAW"

"Zranski, Precious"

A girl with long auburn hair walked forward. "SLYTHERIN"

"Ztiller, Elijah"

A boy with raven hair walked forward. "RAVENCLAW"

"Ztiller, Christian"

A boy with blonde hair walked forward. "GRYFFINDOR"

"Ztiller, Faith"

A girl with red hair walked forward. "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Ztiller, Damon"

A boy with brown hair walked forward. "SLYTHEIRN"

"Now that concludes our Sorting Ceremony, Congratulations to every house on your new housemates. Now I would like to say that Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Professor Dumbledore said and with a wave of his hands the tables were covered with food.

After the feast Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we're all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"Fires years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed towards the Weasley twins.

"I've also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will e held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"We have a few additions to the staff this year, Mrs. Lily Potter has come to assist Professor Flitwick and Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. James Potter have come to take over Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.

Christopher Potter was one of few who laughed that this.

"Now off to bed you lot." Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Tomorrow is the start of another adventurous term at Hogwarts"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Snake Pit**

**-Gabriella's p.o.v.-**

"This way first years!" A tall older slytherin boy yelled out from the end of the table.

"My goodness Elliot look how small and cute they are." The girl next to him smiled ever so sweetly.

"Bridgette, they are first years, we are fifth years, they aren't that cute." The boy apparently named Elliot laughed.

"Just be nice and friendly, don't be another pompous prat or jerk." Bridgette smiled then continued, "Come along first years."

"Okay, this is the Grand Staircase and is the way to all of the common rooms. Now follow us and keep quiet about the place of our common room." Elliot said.

"Here we are, now the password is Salazar. I'll explain it when we get inside." Bridgette stated. As a door appreared out of no where along the wall. "Go on, go in firsties."

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common room, first year dorms are right through that door, every year we switch rooms, so next year you'll get a new room." Elliot explained.

"You'll find that all your belongings have already been brought up." Bridgette smiled again and continued, "Now here is our head girl and boy."

"Hello, my name is Kara Zoins and I am the Head Girl." A pretty girl with honey blonde hair smiled to us.

"Hey firsties, my name is Leander Zonem and I am obviously the Head Boy." A cute boy with short dark blonde hair smirked.

"We are here to help you with anything and to patrol the halls and several other things. If you need anything come to us or one of the four prefects in Slytherin. You've already met our 5th year prefects, Bridgette Dumbledore and Elliot Williams; the 6th year prefects are, Sydney Clark and Sam Washe; the other 7th year prefects are, Ryan Davis and Natala Linkin" Kara explained to us.

"Also, there are a set of rules here in Slytherin and they are to respect and aide one another outside of this common room even if you dislike that person; be in your dorms by 9 pm on weekdays and by 11 pm on weekends but lights out is 10:30 pm on weekdays, while on weekends lights out is 12:30 pm; you shall do your home work every night and never be late; and one last rule, don't fight or bicker outside of this common room we must work together, united. " Leander explained.

"Here is Professor Snape to tell us which rooms and who your rooming with for the next 7 years." Kara said smiling.

"Welcome to Slytherin and now I will start with the girls: Tracey Davis and Hermione Granger are in Room 1F; Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson are in Room 2F; Gabriella Potter and Precious Zranski are in Room 3F; and finally, Millicent Bulstrode and Elizabeth Linkin are in Room 4F. Now for the boys: Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy are in Room 5F; Theodore Nott and Harrison Potter are in Room 6F; and finally, Blaise Zabini and Damon Ztiller are in Room 7F. You may go and since tonight is Friday night you are free to stay out til 11 pm, and remember lights out at 12:30 pm. Good Night, first years see you tomorrow morning when you recieve your time tables." Professor Snape said before leaving ever so quickly, however before he left he looked back at me and just had that look of disbelief.

"There is another thing, breakfast is served in the Great Hall every morning starting at 6 am until 8:10 am. Classes begin at 8:30 am every morning, goodnight first years." Kara said while leaving with Leander.

"Just give us a shout if you need any help we're through that door." Bridgette pointed the door right across from ours down the hall way off the common room.

"Well Gab it's nothing like I imagined, it's better." Harry smiled at me as we went into the hall that held all of our rooms.

As you walked into the hall, you saw a great big area with a fireplace, television, (A.N: this is the 21st century, hogwarts has become digital, hope it makes sense alittle bit) a few couches, kitchenette, book shelfs, games and this huge bay window. The window was beautiful because when you looked out you saw the Black Lake, like literally into the Black Lake, and it had a ledge with pillows and places to sit.

"Hello, Gabriella" I heard a girl say from behind me. I turned around and found a girl with long auburn hair and silver eyes looking at me.

"Hello?" I questioned her.

"I'm Precious Zranski, you're room mate?" She said smiling.

"Oh, sorry I forgot already, so we're going to be rooming together for the next 7 years huh?" I smiled back. We walked til we found a door with a sign that read: Gabriella & Precious Room 3F.

When the door opened to reveal a giant room with a window just like the one in the mini common room that we had but only smaller, two desks with bookshelfs next to them, two small chest of drawers for the both of us, there were two full length mirrors on either side of the room, beds on either side of the room, and a bathroom off the left of the room. This room was so pretty, it was dark green with silver accents and a little bit of black through out the room, our beds had a feminine look to them. I love my room!

"So do you mind if I pick this bed next to the window?" Precious asked me quietly.

"It's all yours, I like the one across from the window." I smiled at her.

Then I began unpacking my stuff from my trunk. I put all my clothes and uniforms into the two drawers I had then began putting my jewelry and my personal belongings into the cuboard on the chest of drawers. My art supplies went into the drawers attached to the desk and my new I-Pod went on the desk. Pictures of my brother and I, along with the pictures of mom and I went onto a shelf on my bookcase and then followed my many books. Then on the nightstand next to my bed I put the most precious picture of any I had in my posession. The picture of Harry, mom and me, taken at the beach this previous summer during the month mom had us.

Mom had taken us all kinds of places during the summer. We went to the beaches of Italy during a business trip mom took, the London Zoo on a day that we celebrated our birthday, she also took us to the Stone Henge and to Rome, Italy to see the Colossum. She said that we deserved to have a good summer before we went off to Hogwarts. She also said that what her sister did was not right and that she would understand if we never thanked her or James for what they had done.

I turned around and looked at Precious's side of the room and saw that she was into music just like Harry. I saw a lot of posters of muggle bands and artists. There was a guitar sitting against the desk and a piano on the desk. She also had a ton of books on music, she shared Harry's love for music alright.

"You sure do love music" I commented.

"Oh, I just love it, both my parents are musicians their classically trained though. They play in the London Symphony Orchestra. My older sister Addie is classically trained on the piano, while my little sister Isabella is classically trained on the violin. I'm the only one of my family to play a guitar and not be classically trained. I told my parents that I loved music but the modern punk/rock or pop/rock stuff. They understood my wishes and bought me a guitar for my birthday." Precious smiled at me.

"That's cool, my brother Harry can play the piano really good, I've heard him play it only a hand full of times but he's magnificent to my mind." I smiled back.

"That's awesome, well I'm going to go take a shower and put my pajamas on do you need in there?" She asked me.

"Nope, I'm just going to go visit my brother, see you later." I said before leaving the room.

**-Harry's p.o.v.-**

"Hello, I'm Theodore but you can call me Theo." A boy with short brown hair and hazel eyes said to me.

"I'm Harrison but you can all me Harry." I shook the boys hand then we started off to look for our dorm. We found a door with a sign that read: Theodore & Harrison Room 6F.

We walked into our room and found another window similar to the one like in our mini common room only smaller, a set of bunk beds on the wall across from the window, two desks with bookshelfs next to them, two dressers, and a bathroom off the right side of our room. The room was a dark green with black accents, our beds had a black comforter on them and green pillows, kind of masculine. I liked my room, enough room to explore my love for music.

"So I'm going to take the bottom bunk is that alright?" Theo asked me.

"Sure, I like the top bunk anyways, so if you don't mind I'll take that desk over there n that dresser too?" I answered him.

"I don't mind at all, so what things are you into?" He asked as I got out my clothes and uniforms to put in the dresser.

"I'm into music, I love the modern pop/rock music. I play the piano, what do you like?" I said as I pulled out my piano and set it across my desk.

I piled my books into the bookshelf and put the most prized picutre in my posession. The picture of mom and Gab, they were sitting infront of the stone hedge that we visited this past summer. Next came my second favorite picture, Gab and I eating ice cream at a place in Rome, Italy.

"I'm into sports, quidditch even some muggle sports like basketball and football. (A.N: soccer is called football in Europe according to my spanish teacher) I also traveled to the States one summer when I was younger and fell in love with the sport baseball, it's so much fun." Theo smiled at me.

"I like quidditch, my mother says that my father was a fantastic quidditch player when he went to school here. I hope I'm a good quidditch player, too. So do you have any siblings?" I asked him.

"Yes, two older brothers, an older sister and one younger sister; they're names are: Benvolio Nott and he's graduated, Isidore Nott and he's a 6th year, Katerina Nott and she's a 3rd year, and then my younger sister Juliet Nott and she's ten years old." Theo explained.

"I only have two siblings, a brother and a sister and you know them, Christopher and Gabriella Potter." I stated kind of sad. I wanted a bigger family.

-knock, knock-

"I got it- Gab, bored already aren't you?" I smiled at my sister.

"Yeah I am very, was wondering if I could hang with you right now?" Gab asked me smiling innocently.

"If that's okay with you, Theo?" I asked my roommate.

"Yeah, no problemo. I'm Theodore but you can call me Theo." Theo smiled at my sister as they shook hands.

"I'm Gabriella but you can call me Gab." Gab smiled back at him.

"What does your room look like?" I asked her.

"Ehh, like yours but you have bunk beds and we don't, also the bathroom is on that side of the room." Gab explained before climbing onto the top bunk of the bunk beds.

"Theo, is that your copy of the Daily Prophet?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you can read it if you want? So Gab what things are you into?" Theo answered me.

"I like drawing and being artistic, I kinda of also like some sports." Gab confessed. She never told me that she liked sports. "The only two real muggle sport I like are football and volleyball, I use to watch the girls play all the time in gym class, then I also like quidditch."

"I like sports, too but i've never heard of volleyball before, what's it like?" He asked her.

"Well, there are six players, a net and a rectangular court, the object of the game is to hit the ball in bounds on the opposing teams side of the court." Gab smiled at him.

"Sounds easy enough, and I like football too. I use to play it in the muggle community I lived in growing up." Theo said quietly.

"I use to play it in gym class and at lunch with several other kids." Gab stated. "So you grew up in a muggle community, where?"

"In a small town called Sarzana, in Italy." Theo explained.

"Ah, so you speak Italian?" Gab asked.

"Some, my parents spoke fluent english to me growing up, whatever Italian I learned was from the other kids in school but most of my school also spoke English." Theo answered, then continued, "So where did you two grow up?"

"Well, we lived with our Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon until our eleventh birthday, then we moved back home with Mom, James and Christopher. We grew up in the town of Little Whinging, a sort of suburban area off of London." Gab explained to him. "So you went to a muggle school, just like us?"

"Yes, I went to a muggle school, very small and basic like. My mother passed away when I was a young child, so from then on out it has been my dad, me and my siblings. My mother was the person who held our family together, she kept my father from going completely evil. Ever since the accident, my family well actually, my father has drifted further apart from all of us. My mother was the one who encouraged us to take roles in the muggle world, she had been a half blood." Theo explained.

"I'm so sorry she passed away, and I'm also sorry about your family." I said quietly to him.

"Thank you, but I'm not looking for pity, I'm looking for a friend to confind in and I think I found two." Theo smiled at the both of us.

"I'd be glad to be your friend, so what else do you like?" I asked him smiling.

"Me too, I'd be grateful to be friends with you." Gab gave him a smile.

"Thank you, and I love to play video games; after all I am a guy." Theo laughed.

"Me too, I like the Call of Duty: Black Ops, I saw my cousin playing it and it looked really cool." I commented.

"I'd rather not spend all my time wasted away on video games, but for your information I could kick both your butts at Black Ops. When I was at Emma's house over the summer her brother let us play against them and I beat him, and his two friends." Gab explained giggling.

"Well, glad to know my sister is an expert at video games, gosh Gab what can't you do? Oh, that's right you can't play an instrument." I joked with her.

"Show me how to play the piano and I'll kick your but at that even." Gab joked back.

"Too much work, you'd have to learn how to read music and I don't want to teach you that. I think it's alright for you not to know how to play an instrument, we need a difference between us." I explained smiling.

"Well, I'm going to guess you guys are very competitive with things?" Theo laughed at us.

"Just a bit, wait til classes start, Gab and I will fight for the best grade. That reminds me of when we were little in kindergarten we would always compete in our class with each other. Then she was held back, but now we can be competitive again." I explained.

"Great, at least I know one of you will help me with my studies." Theo laughed at us, again.

"Yeah, I'll always be willing to help a fellow friend." Gab smiled taking the words right out of my mouth.

"So, I brought my game Black Ops, do you guys want to play?" Theo asked us. "I saw an Xbox 360 in the mini common room."

"Yeah, I'm going to kick your butts." Gab smiled as we left the room.

"Haha, right like that will happen." Theo laughed sinister like.

"I'm a beginner so take it easy on me." I said smiling.

The rest of the night we played Xbox games and even a few Wii games, it was interesting and a lot of fun. Gab won quite a few, so did Theo and I won like maybe two at the most. Gab wasn't lying when she said she could kick our butts at video games.

**-Gab's p.o.v.-**

"Good Morning, Ms. Potter, I'm here to help you and Ms. Zranski. My name is Sparkle, I am the girl's house elf advisor. If there is anything, anything at all that you or Ms. Zranski need at all just yell out my name and I will pop in for you." Sparkle smiled.

"Good Morning, to you too Sparkle, and thank you very much. Oh, and by the way you can call me Gab." I smiled back at her. She was so small and delicate looking and nice.

"Okay, Gab is there anything you need this morning?" Sparkle asked me.

"Not that I know of but if I think of anything, I'll just give you a shout." I answered before going into the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty mins later I come out to find Precious looking at the clothes on her bed.

"So this is our uniform" Precious held up a black skirt, white blouse, green/silver/black tie and a black cloak.

"Apparently, but I'm going to spice it up a bit." I said looking at her with a grin.

"Oh yeah, good idea, maybe some white leggings and maybe some boots. I don't know." Precious rambled on before going into the bathroom.

"Are there any other uniform alternatives?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think my sister said something about them letting us wear anything as long as it involves our house colors and our cloak's once we hit our third year." Precious asked as I put on my skirt.

I decided maybe a green cami under my blouse would look cute and green flip flops. Then I put on my new necklace that my mother gave me as a late birthday gift. It was from a store in Muggle London. However, my mother charmed it so I could never lose it and also nobody can steal it. When I was done doing my hair and puting my clothes on, I grabbed my weightless bag and went to Harry's room.

-knock, knock-

"Harry, Theo you guy's up yet or are you two hiding because I kicked your butts at video games last night." I joked.

"We're up, you can come in." I heard Harry laugh.

"It's nice to hear you laughing again, bro." I smiled at him before going to sit in the window seat.

"Yeah, you too little sis." He joked with me.

"So Theo, you ready for class today?" I asked Theo.

"Yeah, It sounds like fun. I'm especially excited for Potions with Professor Snape." Theo answered.

"Me, too. Let's go eat first, though." Harry commented.

"Piggy" I smiled innocently to my brother.

"Haha, very funny shrimp." He smiled innocently back at me.

"I'll get you back for that one." I said when we arrived in the great hall.

"Let's sit over here." Harry pointed to a seat towards the front of the table.

"Precious, do you wana join us?" I asked her as we passed by her.

"Sure" She smiled to me.

"Otay, we're gunna sit over here apparently." I led her towards our table. We chatted about our lives at home, our families, and about our fave hobbies that the four of us had. Then Professor Snape came up to the table holding seven stacks of paper.

"Morning, first years I'm going to call you up here in order and you will grab your schedule. Then head off to class... Now: Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Gregory Goyle ... Harrison & Gabriella Potter, Blasie Zabini..." Professor Snape rattled off names.

"Mine says that on Mondays & Wednesdays I take: History of Magic, People Cultures, Muggle Studies, Potions, Literature I, Spanish I, and Life Science: Double. Tuesdays & Thursdays I take: Music, Transfiguration: Double, Charms, Flying Lessons: Double, Astronomy: Double. Then on Fridays I take: DADA, Pre-Algebra, Free Hour, Herbology, Literature I, Spanish I, Potions, and Life Science. Do you have the same, Harry?" I asked him.

"Yup" Harry said popping the 'p'.

"Guess we better get going to History of Magic with Professor Evans." I said to Harry and Theo.

"Yeah, guess so." Harry said sounding kind of bored.

"So does anybody have any idea where exactly History of Magic is located?" I asked to anybody in general.

"Oh, look theres a list on the back of our schedules." Millie said behind me. I looked and she was right there was a list. It stated that History of Magic was on the first floor along with a few other classes we had.

"Cool, so this way then." I said to the group.


End file.
